First Kiss
by Dread Pirate Vane
Summary: an AU, PWP AxelRoxas story. So PWP that a summery is superfulous.


Warnings: slight foot fetish, underaged, AU, PWP. Pretty tame, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas and Axel, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters. This is the product of my deranged mind.

Rating: NC-17

Notes: my first Kingdom hearts fanfic, so bear that in mind as you flame me.

"I heard your mom got a new guest at the boarding house, Roxas." Namine commented one day as she, Roxas, and Kairi were walking home from school. Namine and Kairi were walking hand in hand, making Roxas just a little jealous. "And that he's really handsome."

"Yeah," Kairi added, nodding her head enthusiastically. "my Auntie saw him yesterday. The guy with the tattoos on his face and the really red hair? She said he was really pretty."

"He's not handsome!" Roxas denied vehemently. "He's creepy. He's asleep all day and he goes out in the middle of the night and comes back drunk and smelling like sex." Actually….the new boarder, Axel, wasn't bad looking. Roxas would actually go so far as to say he was sexy. Not that he thought about other men like that. Or at least not men ten years older than him. "It doesn't matter, I don't think he's staying much longer. I mean, he's already been here a week. He's in some weird punk band called Organization XIII. He'll probably move out once his band breaks up."

By this point they had reached Roxas' home. He waved goodbye to his friends and went up the walk and into his home. Roxas' mother owned a large Tudor mansion that she had converted into a boarding house. There were usually five or six other people living there, not counting Roxas and her. Roxas' room was in the attic-a room he'd chosen for himself. He had done much of the remodeling that it required to convert an attic into a livable space. Getting to his room required walking right past Axel's room, something he dreaded like the plague.

It wasn't that Axel was rude or mean to Roxas-quite the opposite in fact. They rarely spoke, and when they did Axel was always polite. But Axel was in the habit of leaving his door open, and hanging about in clothes that really should be outlawed. It wasn't unusual to walk by and see him asleep in a chair, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans so badly ripped they seemed to be held together by sheer willpower. But it wasn't the sight of Axel's smooth, toned chest, or the teasing glimpses of his thighs, or even his sticky-out hipbones that drove Roxas insane. No, what really bothered Roxas was that the man didn't have the decency to put on a pair of house shoes. He just lay around barefoot. More than once Roxas had found himself standing in the doorway staring at Axel's delicate feet.

Today, the door to Axel's room was open as usual. But for perhaps the first time, Axel was awake. 'Just walk past, don't look' Roxas told himself. But, he couldn't help but glance over to see what Axel was doing.

The redhead was seated on the wooden floor, leaning against the bed. He was barely dressed in a pair of plaid pants (complete with safety pins and horizontal gashes that revealed most of his thighs), and he was painting his toes. Roxas did his best not to stop and stare, but he there was no way he could keep from hesitating for a second. Axel glanced up and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey there. How was school?" Axel tried to stand, but couldn't do so without smearing the black polish on his right foot. He fell back down, landing on the bed. "Come on in, I'm not gonna eat you."

Roxas set his book bag down and stepped nervously into the room. This was one of the more generic rooms in the boarding house-the walls were white, the furnishings bland, the bed made of woven wicker and painted white. Axel's bright, volatile personality didn't fit with the decor. He stood in front of the bed, staring down at Axel's feet. He'd entered the room once before to do this, just stood there staring at Axel's feet. Why feet? He wondered to himself. It was one thing to be attracted to a person's ass, or thighs, or neck. But feet?

"see something you like?" Axel teased. He lay back, propped up on his elbow. His free hand rested on his stomach. A thin line of red hair trailed from his bellybutton down, disappearing under the hem of his pants. Roxas tried to look Axel in the face, but found himself unable to look beyond the man's abs.

"Uh…is…is it okay if….." Roxas stuttered and bit his tongue. Why was he being so shy? He was never shy, even around guys he liked. "is it okay if I paint your other foot?" He spat the words out violently. Kairi would die laughing if she ever saw tough, straightforward Roxas acting like a schoolgirl.

Axel laughed. It was a harsh, barking laugh that suggested he'd been smoking for a long time. "be my guest." He replied. He didn't seem at all put off by Roxas' unusual request.

The boy knelt down on the floor with Axel's left foot on his lap. He was getting a hard on just from being near the man, being able to touch him. Even if it was just his feet. Roxas' hand shook as he layered black polish on Axel's toes. It wouldn't hurt to touch him just a little more, would it? Axel probably wouldn't even notice. Right now the man was laying back with his eyes shut. Maybe he was asleep? His right hand-the one that wasn't applying polish-cupped the heel of Axel's foot. He slid this hand slowly upwards, touching Axel's ankle and calf.

"What're you doing, Roxas?" Axel asked. His voice sounded far off, like he had been on the verge of fall asleep.

Roxas' pulled his hand away as if a snake had bitten him. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to-" He stopped. What had he wanted? He hadn't thought about it, it had just felt good to feel Axel's skin.

"Go on, Roxas. Tell me what you want." There was no denying the lust in Axel's voice.

"To touch you." Came the whispered reply. Roxas sat with his eyes downcast. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

Axel slid off the bed and knelt with his legs on either side of Roxas. "But Roxy," Anyone else would have been decked for calling him 'Roxy', but when Axel said it, it just made Roxas' cock twitch. "if that's all you wanted," And here the man caught Roxas' asynchronal hands in his own, and brought them up to his chest. "you just had to ask."

All logic flew out the window. Thoughts like 'what if Mom catches us' and 'this guy's gotta be at least ten years older than me' disappeared the second Roxas felt Axel's body under his hands. He wanted to touch him, and touch him he did. His hands moved over every centimeter of exposed flesh, followed closely by his lips and tongue. His sharp white teeth found a pierced nipple to bite down on, his nails raked down the subtle curve of the man's spine. His tongue moved downwards along Axel's ribs while his agile fingers unbuttoned the plaid pants. His lips now on Axel's protruding hipbones, Roxas hand delved into the pants to wrap around the older man's erection.

Somewhere above him he heard Axel moan, and felt him arch up into the touch. "Stop, stop…" He pulled Roxas away, though the boy's grip on the erection didn't loosen any. "let me touch you, too." He settled the younger boy on his lap and began removing his clothes. Roxas assisted, and was soon stripped of his clothing. He stood naked and shy before Axel, one hand covering his dripping erection. He noticed now that his six and a half inches was nothing compared to Axel's thick, ten-inch shaft.

"Come here." Axel gathered Roxas in his arms and lay him down on the bed. He shoved Roxas gently onto his back and pushed the boy's knees up to his chest. "you okay? We can stop whenever you want." Even as he said this he was reaching for the bottle of lotion on the bedside table.

"Don't stop." Roxas murmured. He squirmed and tried to get a little closer to Axel. "I want you to fuck me…except…." He glanced down at Axel's stiff cock. "except your dick is about as long as my forearm. And probably just as thick."

Axel laughed again, that raspy smoker's laugh. "Don't worry about that. I'll be gentle." He pressed his fingertips against Roxas' puckered entrance, succeeding after a few moments in sliding one in. Axel bit his lips. "you're so tight, Roxy. I can't wait to be inside you." He began sliding his finger in and out, encouraged by his companion's breathy moans. It was torture to go so slowly. He had to be careful though-he wanted Roxas to enjoy this, and he knew there was no way he would be able to unless Axel took his time.

"I think I can take it." Roxas said, once Axel had inserted a third finger into him. There was a hint of pleading in his voice. "please, Axel?"

The redhead didn't reply. Instead he removed his fingers, and guided his cock to Roxas' entrance. Even with lube, even with the preparation, it wouldn't be enough. The first few inches went in easy enough, but soon Roxas was crying out in pain. "Just relax, baby. I promise it'll feel better in a minute." Axel tried to sooth the boy squirming beneath him, but it was essentially useless. Now Axel was in too deep to pull out-Roxas' ass was hot and warm and tight beyond all reason. The boy's body clenched down on him, all but milking his cock as the child tried to squirm away. He was tender as he could stand to be, thrusting slowly and gently, and not nearly as deep as he wanted, until Roxas had adjusted. After a few moments though, he lost that last shred of self control and began truly pounding into the boy's ass.

Roxas grimaced in pain, but soon couldn't help raising his hips to meet Axel's violent thrusts. "Harder!" He begged, and Axel slammed into him so hard the headboard of the bed hit the wall and cracked. "deeper, please, Axel.."

Axel turned his prey onto his side, lifting the boy's right leg. The new position allowed more of Axel's thick cock to slide into Roxas' body, causing them both to cry out. "I'm so close" Roxas gasped, reaching back to grab hold of Axel's hip. His nails dug into the soft flesh there, but Axel was beyond caring. "I'm gonna cum-" He bit his lip and pressed his eyes shut, trying to hold on as long as he could. Still, it was only seconds before he orgasmed. A pleasure unlike anything he'd ever known moved through him, turning the whole world blinding white. Every cell of his body was on fire, every part of him felt better-than-wonderful.

Axel came just a second later, filling the boy's body with hot white seed. He clung tightly to Roxas' sweating, shaking frame as they rode out the last remnants of each other's orgasm.

They lay in a tangled heap on the bed. Roxas' chest, stomach, and face were splattered with cum, which Axel was more than willing to lick off. His lips brushed Roxas' lightly. He pressed a bit more, and Roxas' lips parted. His tongue entered the boy's mouth, sharing the taste of the sticky white fluid.

"My first kiss." Roxas noted, his voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. "I lost my virginity before I had my first kiss."


End file.
